


Cookie Monster, Technology, and JARVIS!

by TheTartWitch



Series: Charles, you're an alien [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles researches Earth's technology differences, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Gen, Hank is indignant, jarvis is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik are settling in nicely.<br/>Well, mostly just Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Monster, Technology, and JARVIS!

He knows the humans have grasped the basics of Charles’ telepathy when they begin projecting things of their own will and not because they just happened to be thinking of that one secret thing they can’t let anyone know (and Tony Stark, who has allowed Charles and Erik to bunk in the Tower, has  so many secrets ). Clint asks Charles if he’s written the weekly grocery list or if he should have Nat do it, Thor tentatively sends out a feeler in the direction of empty space that Charles gently clasps in one of his own and sends a mental smile down, and Loki has begun demanding answers to questions that he shouldn’t even know to ask, such as if Charles’ government was still doing that ‘Integration with Humans Project’ or if they’d stopped because too many of their powers were dangerous to humans. 

Erik didn’t bother interacting with the humans. They couldn’t understand his home language (with the exception of Loki, whom Erik appeared to hate with a burning passion because of what he’d said to Charles), he doesn’t care to speak theirs unless he must, and so he ends up spending most of the time shadowing Charles like a murderous stalker who’s totally in love with the stalk- ee and having secret conversations in Angel (as Phil calls it) that keep the team at an arm’s length. Tony was fascinated with his powers and tried to engage him in several conversations with Charles loo king on in apparent confusion until Erik’s patience grew so thin he eventually slammed a  fist down on the worktable between him and Tony and stormed out.

Charles was fascinated by human technology and how it differed from his home  planet’s . Refrigerators, for example, were so far behind in his version of tech that he often confused himself trying to press the buttons on the front, but the comms utilized by 

 

SHIELD were close in design to the standard-issued ones back  home and it prompted him to ask Erik to take it apart so they could study its insides, which in turn showed the team how Erik doted on his shorter friend (or perhaps more?). 

There was progress made on finding the rest of the crew, however. While walking down the street a week after Charles’ landing, he was approached by a boy in the grocery store who greeted him with a hug and something whispered in Angel that made Charles start crying into the boy’s shoulder. 

“ That is Sean,” is all Erik would say on the matter when asked, and two months later a pizza delivery boy named Raven turned out to be a blue-skinned girl with cropped red hair and penchant for becoming someone else. She and Charles turned out to be siblings, and Raven was soon known as the best prankster in the Tower when she and Clint paired up for prank wars. 

When Hank shows up out of nowhere, discussing manners and polite society's shortcomings with JARVIS in the elevator, Tony's the first one to come across him, and the first thing out of Tony's mouth is "Holy shit, Charles, it's the Cookie Monster!"

Hank stands there in the living for a while, fending off more such comments with a flapping hand and something that sounds like "yeah, yeah, laugh it up," after Erik translates to Charles and the man almost collapses with laughter at the image JARVIS superimposes over Hank, one of a fluffy blue thing with a cookie in its mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I did it.


End file.
